Modern offices often include open plan workspaces, where modular furniture can be reconfigured to meet business needs. Due to changes in personnel, storage needs, and other factors, furniture may need to be added or removed from a location. Modular furniture components may be mechanically connected using screws, nails, bolts, or other fasteners. However, when the furniture components are later disconnected, unsightly holes from the screws, nails, bolts, or other fasteners remain.